


困难又简单

by summerpineapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 原作背景｜友人以上恋人未满的两个人（写的第一篇团兵，存档）
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Kudos: 12





	困难又简单

月色很淡，墙内的的夜很静，与在墙外的奋力厮杀，咆哮牺牲仿佛不是一个世界。调查兵团刚结束了一次墙外的据点设置，当然死伤也不在少数。

已经躺了大半天，以至深夜，艾尔文打算回去翻找一些资料。这次外出他也不可避免的受了伤，这些大伤小伤他都未曾在意过，只是他能察觉到利威尔从回来就不太开心。艾尔文也知道他其实是个心软又重感情的人，损伤惨重，失去部下，都能在他心里划一刀。不过就算心情不好，他还是主动提出来要帮忙处理一天的文件，希望自己可以好好休息。

刚进门，就看到利威尔还没回去，却在椅子上睡着了。他无缘由地心头一颤，赶紧从沙发上拿了条毯子去给他盖上。

刚结束动作，对方就睁开了有些惺忪的眼睛。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没关系，我怎么就睡着了…”

“你今天辛苦了，快回去休息吧。”艾尔文关切地说。

“那你这家伙又是怎么回事？不是说让你停止工作嘛。”利威尔带着点责备的眼神看他。

“就是突然想到一些问题，想查证一下。”

“你...”

“不要紧的，倒是你，刚才也没睡好吧。”艾尔文知道他又要念自己就机智地打断他。

“还好，做了个梦。”他顿了顿说，“可能都是艾伦那帮小鬼今天吃饭的时候在那激动地说些什么等消灭了巨人以后的愿望之类的，讨论得相当热火朝天呢，真是异想天开。”他摇摇头。

“所以你梦见消灭了巨人以后的事了吗？”艾尔文笑了笑，边说边在书架上寻觅着目标。

“隐隐约约，应该是去开了个红茶店吧。”

“哦？听上去不错呢。”他拿出一本书来翻着。

过了一会儿，利威尔试探性地问他。

“你呢？有没有想过…之后…”

空气里安静了一阵。

“没呢，现在只能设立一些小的目标，谁知道下一步能走到哪里。等真的活到了那天再想也不迟。”

“这样啊。”利威尔低下头，眼里仿佛流露着对方看不到的伤痛。

大概心底是隐隐希望着未来的画面里面能有埃尔文吧。他不愿意埃尔文受到任何伤害。

但就算他不说，利威尔也明白，这条路是踏着多少人的血与泪走过来的，何况道阻且长，艾尔文也许是觉得自己没有什么资格幻想那天的到来。可你又知道吗？你其实也是众多人在这个黑暗又残酷的世界里的希望之光啊。

至少，至少你一直是我一个人的光。

昨天晚上和艾尔文聊完以后利威尔感觉心情莫名地越发不好了，整个人身上散发着一种无法靠近的气息，大家都自动离他两米以外。

不料下午大家在专注训练的时候，就措不及防迎来了这个坏脾气，又暴躁的利威尔兵长。

“喂，小鬼们，来让我看看你们整天训练，到底有没有长进？”

大家感觉到气氛不对，都停下来不敢说话。

“现在我要逐一检查，检查方式很简单，直接跟我打。”

话音刚落，每个人的脸就都立刻变成了土色。

“谁先来？”他的眼光看向让。

“啊，兵长，我们当中能力大，责任也最大当然是艾伦呀，所以找他！”

“喂！为什么是我？平时你不是超爱出风头？”

“哦？好，那你们两个一起来。”

本来两个人听到以后还有些踟蹰，结果利威尔上去就狠狠一人一个直拳，打得他们被迫参与这场二对一。后面两个人算是拿出了态度，但是还是被“人类最强”揍的很惨，几下就鼻青脸肿的。

“这也太欺负人了！”三笠看到被打趴下的艾伦实在看不下去，冲上去就跟利威尔报复性地打起来。

三笠的动作流畅娴熟，算是最好的，但是速度还是差了一些，几个回合败下阵来。

一直在旁边围观到瑟瑟发抖的阿明，萨沙等人最后也都放弃似的一拥而上缠斗了一阵，最终利威尔左勾拳打趴一个，接着侧身过肩摔放倒一个，最后一跃而起一个侧踢。

至此众人已经全部倒下，利威尔转身便要走。

“兵长，你今天，到底怎么了？”机智的阿明带着弱弱的语气小心询问。

“哼，虽然有些进步，但是不能懈怠，要继续提高！”他回过头看着他们说。

语毕就给只大家留下了个长官式的傲娇的背影，这个背影此时看起来有一米八！

利威尔今天下午狂飙了一把肾上腺素，然后洗个澡，感觉相当惬意，就暂时忘掉了坏心情。

“利威尔。听说你今天和你班里那些家伙大打出手了？”

餐桌上艾尔文问他，估计也是太多周围人的痛苦抱怨传进了他耳朵里。

“啊？这叫训练啊，是帮助他们成长。”

艾尔文好像知道什么似的一笑。

“喂，你笑什么啊？好恶心。”

“没什么，你明天可不可以帮我去找利布斯商会的人拿个东西。”

“你又在搞什么鬼？公事吗？”利威尔斜眼看他。

艾尔文不愿多说，只要微微摇头，不置可否。

“这是命令还是请求？”

“算是请求吧，其实是私人的，你知道……我回来以后伤也还没完全恢复，实在是有点累。”艾尔文有点露出个无辜无害的笑容看着他。

这一下利威尔的心里又软得一塌糊涂，想责备他不好好珍惜自己身体，又觉得说了大概也无用，于是放弃似的叹了口气。

“嘁，我知道了。”

第二天他一早就去给艾尔文跑腿，本以为是什么机密性物件，结果出乎意料的是对方给了他一大包限量版极品红茶，还对他说艾尔文团长交代他这是给利威尔兵长的礼物，要交给他本人。

收到这份意外的礼物的利威尔好像终于也放下了别扭，不想生气了。既然不知道明天会发生什么，那么不如好好珍惜当下的时间。于是他一心想着晚上要拿去跟艾尔文分享，也当作是对他的道谢吧，这么一说距离上次一起的红茶时光也已经有些日子了。

不过当走出韩吉的实验室的时候都过了饭点了，比预期结束地晚了很多。

“臭四眼，一讲起那些脑容量过小，嘴巴还很臭的巨人就没完没了。”利威尔在心里吐槽一阵，他满脸黑线地往艾尔文的房间走去。

“利威尔兵长！！”半路迎面就碰上了艾伦和阿明，正和他热情打招呼呢。

“啊，是你们，伤都没事了吗？”利威尔突然想到那天是不是有点过。

“我们都没事的，兵长也是帮助我们进步嘛。”

利威尔有点心虚地没说话。

“兵长从这个方向走是要去找艾尔文团长吗？”阿明开心地抛出一句，想着和兵长拉近点距离。

“团长的话下午碰到他，提到今天去晚上要出去参加饭局，我想怕是还没回来呢，对吧阿明？”艾伦补充道。

“哈，你说什么？！他又有局？”利威尔的语气立刻变得不爽。

两个人被他们兵长突然变凶的语气吓了一跳，傻愣着不知道说什么。

“这个混蛋！”他又骂了一句。

等回过神来发现他们眼前又只留下了个疾走的背影。

“呐，艾……艾伦，我觉得我们是不是不小心说错了什么？”阿明一脸担心。

“啊？怎么会啦！你想太多了，阿明。”艾伦自信满满地拍拍他。

“哦哦…”

利威尔一边炸毛一边走向艾尔文的房间。

“艾尔文这家伙，昨天跟我装可怜，今天却还有精神跑去和别人约饭。而且身体都还没养好，怕是又喝酒了。”他边走边在心里表达不满。

冲到门口，他二话不说就推开了门，然后迅速审视了一番屋内景象。灯开着，那个趴在桌上睡着了的男人就这么映入眼帘。

利威尔感觉自己的怒火就要喷薄而出，但结果也只是凑到他跟前，轻声唤了一下。果然是喝酒了吧。

“喂，艾尔文。”对方还没反应，“别在这里睡了呀。“

“艾尔文！”他加重语气，又拍了拍他，并开始思考把一个一米八几的大男人挪到旁边的沙发上是否可行。

“利威尔，你来了吗？”艾尔文醒了，声音有点虚弱，他有点吃力地撑起脑袋看向旁边的人。

“醒啦，可以啊，我看你这身体也是不想要了吧？”

“喂别这么说，你也知道有些时候这些饭局是避不开的。”他看到对方好像表情确实不太好的样子，顿了顿又说，“我也就喝了一点而已。”

利威尔无言，他突然有点失落，他有一种感觉，就算他战斗力再强，再怎么想守住，他仍然没办法把艾尔文留在身边。

他叹了口气说，“去床上睡。”

“不要。”却没想被对方一口回绝，语气里从一开始就带上了孩子气。

“你又在发什么酒疯？”

“我没有，我只是觉得现在的感觉很好，很轻松，可以想很多事。”他对着利威尔扯出一个笑，蓝色眼睛此时显得格外纯净。

利威尔心里又沉了下，这个人平时到底给了自己多少压力，如果微醺能让他稍微放松下也许也不差吧。

“好吧……”他静静地看着他。

“利威尔…今天看在我沾了点酒精的份上，无论我说了什么或者做了什么你都原谅我吧。”他暗暗地笑，“如果我说是命令的话，你肯定不会反对吧？”

“哼，所以呢？我倒想看看你要做什么？”

对方没说话，却措不及防地侧身抬手一把将站在他身边的人拥进怀里。利威尔被他突如其来的动作弄得有点僵住了。

艾尔文将脸埋在利威尔胸前嗅了嗅，爱干净的他身上总有股清淡的味道，像是棵什么开了花的植物，而且真的是小小的一棵植物。

怀里的人很听话没有反抗，过了一会儿他感觉对方也伸出手臂环住了自己，摸了摸自己的头发，他下意识抬头望着利威尔，然后就看到对方眼中浸满了的温柔，他脑子里突然就开始想些有点过分的事情。

“总觉得，我好像是个很坏的人呢。”是不能让你开心的人。

“我看，你现在就是个傻瓜吧。”说着利威尔捧起艾尔文的脸，俯下身便吻上了他。

啊，酒精真是个神奇的东西，居然可以让三十几岁的大叔也变得像十七八岁的少男少女一样做着些傻气但又开心到不行的事情呢。

这是艾尔文沉醉在这个亲吻前想的最后一件事。


End file.
